


His Angel

by brybrykcov



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel War, I'm so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, hopefully if you read it, i just made myself sad, only read if you want to be sad, you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brybrykcov/pseuds/brybrykcov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was raised from perdition, all he ever wanted to say to the angel was "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry and I've made myself sad. Check me out on tumblr--teamfreehello.tumblr.com..
> 
> -Bryan

He shouted a cry of protest as the angel blade went deep into the fallen angel’s throat, making a deep gash in the soft flesh. Red rain dripped softly from the wound and shattered on the cold concrete floor. As the angel fell gently to his knees, a swift barrier came between the rest of him and the floor.  
Castiel leaned into the warmth of Dean’s shoulders, smothering his head into the hunter’s neck, and blood seeped quietly into the familiar leather jacket. 

“Hold on man, you’re going to make it,” Dean sobbed quietly.  
The angel silently shook his head and placed his hand on the man’s chest. “Don’t Dean. It---“

Castiel swallowed quickly as he became weak from his efforts. He attempted to even his breathing for the sake of Dean but he could offer no false security. Castiel took his close-to-death-comfort solely from Dean’s emanating smell of stale beer and the Impala.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean whispered, “Don’t die on me now. Not after everything.” His tears fell from his face and smeared with the blood that had spread to the dirty white collar on Cas’s shirt. He held his blue-eyed angel tight and cried, rocking back and forth as Castiel’s breathing slowed. 

Cas gripped Dean’s neck, desperate to hang on to these last few precious moments. Dean’s arms wrapped around smaller man, trying to give the angel a sense of security, even though in the back of his mind, Dean knew that the security was purely selfish.   
As Castiel’s breathing weakened to the point that it was barely audible or noticeable, the angel knew that his life was nearing the end. The angel pulled his hunter close to him and leaned into Dean’s ear. 

“Remember, Dean, remember one thing,” he managed at a whisper, “that when I fell, I fell for you.”

He shallowly breathed a last time and his head rolled back into Dean’s grieving arms.   
The leather-clad hunter gripped his angel and pulled him even closer to his body and his sobs became violent. 

He absolutely did not want this. The only thing he did want since being raised from perdition was to tell Castiel that he was Dean’s angel. His angel. All he ever wanted to say was “I love you.”


End file.
